Septs jours en Enfer
by AlianaSparkle
Summary: OS post final S03E21-22 : Alors qu'Emma repousse Killian, culpabilisant d'avoir ramené Marian, privant Regina de sa fin heureuse, Killian rencontre Elsa...


Cette fanfiction se situe peu de temps après le final de la saison 3. Je l'ai écrite alors qu'on était à J-7 de la reprise de OUAT, mon esprit complètement malade à pondu ça...  
>Je mettrait un rating T, car j'ai décidé de traduire les "bloody" par "putain"<p>

J'espère que vous aimerez...

* * *

><p><em>Killian était assis sur un banc du port. Son regard était fixé à l'océan… Voguer libre lui manquait, son navire lui manquait, Emma lui manquait…<br>A peine avait-il pu voir l'acceptation dans les yeux de la blonde avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse, le cygne avait remonté des murs, plus hauts et plus durs. La culpabilité d'avoir ramené Marianne obnubilait Emma. Killian avait alors pris de la distance, présence silencieuse près de la fille Charming.  
>Etre aussi près d'elle, mais ne plus l'avoir vraiment était la pire des choses… David avait été un soutien non négligeable à la plus grande surprise de pirate. Il avait aidait Killian à trouver un travail. Il travaillait au port chaque matin, et l'après-midi il passait le plus clair de son temps sur ce maudit banc à regarder l'océan. Henry lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des téléphones portables, la base du moins. Killian n'avait que 4 numéros dans ses contacts, David, Henry, Mary-Margaret et Emma. Ils l'avaient tous appelé, tous sauf la seule qui comptait plus que tout pour le Pirate.<br>Pirate, pouvait-il seulement encore se décrire comme tel… Il n'avait plus d'équipage, plus de navire, il avait même renoncé à cette liberté si totale pour la sauver ELLE.  
>Il n'avait pas changé en apparences pourtant. Toujours son pantalon de cuir, il avait concédé des chemises plus moderne et pareil pour le blouson, mais tout n'était que noir et cuir… Son téléphone vibra, il le regarda l'espoir de voir le nom tant désiré, disparu depuis la veille, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas disponible pour faire de la garde de pirate pommé. C'était David.<em>

**- « Hello mate… »**

_Killian n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, une femme de bleue vêtue se tenait devant lui. Killian raccrocha, ne voulant pas inquiéter David. Il était un véritable ami, bien que le père de la femme que Killian aimait. Face à lui, la jeune femme était encore plus blonde qu'Emma. Killian demanda poliement et sans draguer, décidemment cette foutue Swan l'avait bien changé._

**- « Je peux vous aider ? »**

_La blonde lui lança un regard glacé qui fit frissonner Killian, ce n'était que glace et vangeance. Il avait l'impression de voir son propre regard qu'il avait avant Storybrooke. La voix était aussi polaire que le regard._

**- « Ruplestinskin et l'Evil Queen, j'ai des choses à leurs dire. »**

_Tous les sens de Killian se mirent alors en alerte. Il sentait émanera de cette femme une menace certaine pour le Crocodile et pour Regina. Killian ne voulait pas faire d'impaire. Il était à présent en paix avec le père de Bae ainsi qu'avec la mère adoptive d'Henry. Devant son silence, la blonde perdait patience. Elle leva les mains avec impatience et Killian vit deux bateaux se glacer immédiatement. Il arqua un sourcil, il aurrait peut être pas du raccrocher avec David finalement. L'océan du regard du pirate croisa le regard de givre de la femme. Il s'approcha d'elle avec nonchalance, elle mit une main en avant lui disant de ne pas avancer. Killian égale à lui-même n'écouta pas, et une gerbe de glace le frappa au cœur. Immédiatement, le pirate s'écroula. La jeune femme vint près de lui, il entendit alors lui dire._

**- « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, pardonnez moi… »**

_Bravache, Killian leva ses yeux vers elle. Il y vit la sincérité, la tristesse et aussi du regret. Un profond regret… Elle continua à parler._

**- « Ils m'ont séparée de ma sœur, je veux juste parler, retrouver Anna… »**

_Killian murmura alors._

**- « Allez voir le shériff et sa fille, expliquez leur votre soucis. Ils vous aideront si vos intentions sont nobles. »**

_Elle le regarda d'une drôle de façon et dit._

**- « Je suis la reine Elsa d'Arendelle, croyez vous que j'ai besoin de prouver que je suis noble. »**

_Killian ne pu retenir un rire étouffer avant de lui répondre._

**- « C'est le mari de Snow-White le shériff, votre majesté. Pour info, je suis la capitaine Killian Jones. »**

_Killian essaya de se relever mais il n'y arrivait pas, il vit alors une de ses mèches qui lui barrait la vue, elle était blanche. Et lui il avait froid, très froid. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, des voix aussi. Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix de sa princesse._

**- « Killian ça va ? »**

_Il murmura._

**- « Mais oui, c'est pas un cœur gelé qui va me tuer, Love. »**

_Si seulement il savait que si ça allait le tuer, si seulement il savait qu'un cœur gelé n'était pas la même chose qu'un cœur brisé. Elsa regardait le Shériff et son adjointe. Ainsi c'était eux que l'homme lui avait dit d'aller voir. La fille braqué sur elle une sorte d'arme, et l'homme s'avançait les deux main en l'air. Killian lui dit._

**- « Ils ne vous feront pas de mal, vous pouvez me croire. C'est eux les héros… »**

_Puis il ferma les yeux, il était trop fatigué, il avait trop froid._

Elsa croisa alors ses mains devant elle, vers le sol. David lui parla, et la jeune femme répondit.

**- « Le capitaine m'a dit de venir vous voir, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser seul dans cet état. »**

_Emma baissa son arme et détourna son regard d'Elsa pour tourner son regard acier vers cet homme qu'elle repoussait avec force depuis qu'elle était rongée par sa culpabilité envers la seconde mère de son fils. Elle accourut et se mit à genoux près du pirate. Ses cheveux usuellement de jais étaient d'un blanc pure. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, il était glacé. Elle n'écoutait plus la conversation de David et Elsa. Non elle était comme paralysait devant cette vision de Killian. Elle posa son front sur celui du pirate. Elle murmura._

**- « Killian, ouvre les yeux. Allez réveille toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! »**

_David posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et lui dit._

**- « Seul une preuve d'amour désintéressait pourra le sauver Emma. »**

_Emma sentait sa magie bouillonnait en elle. L'embrasser n'était pas une solution, c'était intéressait. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne pouvait simplement pas se passer de lui dans sa vie. Elle l'aimait putain ! Ce foutu pirate avait raison encore une fois, elle ne l'avait pas voulu, mais elle l'aimait.  
>Il était arrogant, pas toujours du bon côté de la loi, il n'était certainement pas un prince sur son cheval blanc. Non il était le pirate qui avait fait demi-tour pour qu'elle puisse sauver Henry. Il était le pirate qui avait tourné le dos à 300 ans de haine contre Rumplestinskin, pour Bae et elle. Il était ce fichu sexy vaurien qui avait sauvé son père sur Neverland, ce vil tentateur qu'elle avait embrassé. Refusant de voir que c'était plus qu'un baiser, car pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'embrasser pas les gens sans raison. Il lui plaisait qu'elle le veuille ou non, il lui plaisait depuis la tige de haricot magique. Il était ce maudit pirate qui avait révélé que Neal était toujours vivant. Il était celui qui avait ouvert son cœur en lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'aimait pour pouvoir sauver Neal. Il était celui qui lisait en elle depuis le premier jour. Il était le seul capable de la faire se surpasser. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait eu le plus peur à Dark Hallow, il la faisait se dépasser. Il était le seul à l'avoir encouragé depuis toujours, à avoir confiance en son jugement. Il était son soutien, même si elle disait ne pas en avoir besoin. Il était celui qui était venu la chercher à New-York, alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce que ça avait coûté à son pirate.<br>De grosse larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Emma alors qu'elle continuait à revoir tout ce que le Pirate avait fait pour elle, pour sa famille… Sans jamais la forcer à rie, juste parceque Killian Jones ne savait vivre que pour deux choses la vengeance et l'amour.  
>Elle revoyait Killian se proposant de garder un œil sur Neal le temps qu'ils cherchent M. Gold. Elle savait à cet instant que Killian laisserait Neal la rejoindre, car même s'il n'était qu'un pirate, comme elle aimait si souvent lui rappeler. Killian Jones avait un code d'honneur qui échappait à la compréhension d'Emma. Mais elle savait à quel point cet homme qui se trouvait devant elle gelé aimait Bae. Elle avait ressenti la détresse du pirate alors qu'il lançait la première pelleté de terre sur le cercueil de BaeNeal. Elle se rapellait de son regard et de ses mots pour qu'elle réagisse en restant dans la bonne voix, qu'elle ne devienne pas aussi noir que lui dans son cœur. Combien de fois cet homme lui avait il prouvé sa valeur… Et en échange, il ne demandait rien. Il était là parcqu'il le fallait, parcequ'il l'aimait. Il avait défier Zelena,et alors même qu'Emma lui en voulait profondément de ne lui pas avoir dit, il était venue apporté son aide lors de l'accouchement de sa mère.  
>Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus, tombant sur les joues de Killian. Et Emma imperméable à l'extérieur, continuer de penser à tout ça en regardant le visage de ce pirate qu'elle était entrain de perdre.<br>Ils avaient combattu Zelena côte à côte. Il l'avait suivi dans le passé pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Ils n'en n'avaient jamais parlé, mais Emma savait. Il l'avait fait pour elle, encore une fois Hook avait risqué sa vie pour elle. Et à leur retour, quand il l'avait ramené à la maison, quand elle était assise avec sa famille, elle avait senti qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Le pirate lui manquait pour que la joie soit parfaite. Elle l'avait trouvé sur la terrasse, jamais très loin d'elle sans pour autant l'étouffer. Et alors il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait fait pour la retrouver. Il avait échangé son bateau, son navire, son foyer, pour elle. Alors les murs étaient tous tombés, elle l'avait embrassé avec tout ce que le pirate lui inspirait. La confiance, le courage et l'amour… Elle était complètement à la maison à présent, sa famille, ses amis, et Killian Jones. Car elle avait besoin de lui, pas pour se sauver au sauver les autres, non elle avait besoin de lui pour être heureuse…  
>Emma se tourna alors vers Elsa, sa magie iraddiant de ses mains.<em>

**- « S'il meurt, je vous tue ! »**

_David se plaça entre sa fille et la reine d'Arendelle. Killian ouvrait les yeux en grogna._

**- « Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruits, j'essaie de dormir moi ! »**

_Emma se retourna immédiatement vers le pirate, et posa ses lèvres sur celle du pirate. Et elle lui murmura._

**- « Bah lutte contre le sommeil Jones, il faut trouver un moyen de dégeler ton foutu cœur. »**

_Killian arqua un sourcil, pourquoi diable le baiser d'Emma avait le goût des larmes, pourquoi vouloir dégeler son cœur. Killian s'appuya sur Emma et en voyant Elsa et David il sourit._

**- « Alors votre majesté je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil… »**

_Elsa fit un sourire contrit et répondu avec une voix légèrement amusée._

**- « A vrai dire c'est plus eux qui sont venus que l'inverse. Et je ne suis pas certaine d'être en sécurité avec eux. Elle m'a menacé de me tuer si vous mourriez… »**

_Killian vrilla son regard vers Emma qui rougissait. David répondit à la place de sa fille._

**- « Ouais apparemment une princesse peut tomber amoureuse d'un pirate, même de toi… »**

_Et car Killian ne changera jamais il répondit._

**- « Je suis diablement beau il faut avouer… »**

_Emma et David levèrent les yeux au ciel pour la forme. Ils étaient cependant rassurer, Killian semblait être égal à lui-même. Alors ils allèrent tous ensemble chez Regina, quand elle vit Emma et Elsa ensemble, Regina devint blême. Les échanges verbaux s'envenimaient entre Regina et Elsa et la magie incontrôlable de la reine d'Arendelle commençait à vibrer. Emma faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait avec David pour calmer le jeu.  
>Alors que l'échange montait en puissance, une gerbe de glace parti. Henry sortait à ce moment, personne à par Killian n'avait vu le gamin. Sans réfléchir, et comme à chaque fois, Killian fit ce qu'il fallait pour sauver Henry. Cet action arrêta net les débats, Regina et Emma se retournant vers leurs fils qui était sain et sauf, grâce au pirate qui c'était pris pour la seconde fois un sort d'Elsa. Les larmes embrumèrent les yeux de cette dernière. Elle se rappela alors comment elle avait sauvé Arendelle. Elle demanda alors une chose à Regina qui sous le regard d'Emma, Henry et David répondit.<em>

**- « Anna est en vie Elsa, je… Tu étais incontrôlable, on n'a pas trouvé d'autres solutions… Je suis désolée… »**

_Alors Elsa se concentra sur sa sœur, elle regardait cet homme à qui elle avait gelé le cœur. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à protéger le gosse. Si ça ce n'était pas un acte d'amour désintéressait. Puis elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de cette Emma Swan. Emma agit alors par instinct et pris les mains de la reine d'Arendelle. Leurs deux magies étaient hors contrôle, mais les deux femmes réussirent grâce à l'amour et dégeler Killian. Elsa ne disait pas un mot. En connectant leur magie, Emma lui avait fourni tous l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour le capitaine Killian Jones._

_Cela faisait à présent 5h que Killian était à l'hôpital. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, quand il ouvrit les yeux, Killian tomba sur l'acier des yeux d'Emma qui lui fit un sublime sourire. En tournant la tête il vit les Charming au complet, Regina, Henry, Belle et Rumple, et en retrait les mains croisés Elsa. Ils étaient tous là pour une raison essentiel. Même si tous n'aimaient pas Hook, ils avaient tous appris à avoir confiance à Killian Jones et le dernier acte héroïque du pirate lui avait valu l'acceptation d'une ville entière._  
><em>Henry s'approcha alors du pirate, il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Puis alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Killian il lui dit.<em>

**- « Je ne t'ai jamais dit merci. C'est idiot, je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression de trahir papa en te remerciant. Mais c'est complètement idiot. Tu m'as encore une fois sauvé la vie. Alors que je ne suis qu'un petit con qui ne sait même pas te remercier. »**

_Henry avait les larmes aux yeux, et Killian répondit tout naturellement._

**- « C'était la bonne chose à faire, gamin. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je ne suis pas, et ne serai jamais ton père. Tu me le rappelle beaucoup par moment. »**

_Tous le remercièrent alors d'avoir sauver leur petit-fils ou fils, puis il ne resta qu'Elsa et Emma dans la pièce. Elsa gardait les mains bien serrée quand elle s'approcha du lit du pirate, elle avait failli le tuer aujourd'hui. Il l'arrêta d'une voix amusée._

**- « Elsa, je vais bien, mais plus je suis loin de vos mains mieux je vais pour le moment. »**

_Elsa sourit et répondit avec la même voix amusée._

**- « Ça tombe bien, je vais apprendre avec Emma comment gérer mon pouvoir, vous ne voulez pas servir de cobaye ? »**

_Killian fit courir son regard d'Elsa à Emma pour retourner à Elsa._

**- « Quand Swan me dira que vous vous contrôlez, je serai en première ligne, votre majesté… »**

_Elsa sourit alors franchement, elle avait l'impression de voir en cet homme la confiance qu'Anna et Kristoff lui accordaient. Elle posa une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule du brun et souffla un merci, puis elle sortit._

_Emma restait seule avec Killian. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. A vrai dire elle flippait vraiment. Mais avec ce que le pirate avait fait dans le passé, avec ce qu'il avait fait en début d'après-midi pour son fils, Emma ne pouvait et ne voulait pas laisser le pirate à l'écart de sa vie. Bien que toujours furieuse après Emma, Regina avait fait un pas vers la paix alors que l'ambulance amenait Killian à l'hôpital._

**- « Miss Swan, puis je venir avec vous pour remercier le pirate ? »**

_Ce n'était pas grand-chose en apparence, mais pour Regina, vu le contexte, Emma comprenait. Emma lui fit un sourire comme réponse en murmurant un oui. La culpabilité était toujours là, mais il fallait avancer. Killian avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. Elle avait tous ses pouvoirs et elle en c'était jamais senti aussi impuissante. Avec Graham elle n'avait pas encore conscience, avec Neal elle savait, il lui avait demandé de sauver son père. Mais pour Killian, elle avait beau savoir ce qu'il fallait, elle ne pouvait rien. Il avait fallu qu'il se jette entre un sort d'Elsa et Henry pour que le cœur du pirate dégèle mais que son corps pourtant se retrouve à moitié emprisonné par la glace. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'Elsa avait besoin de ressentir l'amour pour libérer Killian. Elle n'avait même pas eu peur d'être gelée quand elle avait pris les mains de la reine d'Arendelle. Après tout elle était un bébé du True Love, et ce qu'elle ressentait pour Henry et le pirate ne pouvait s'expliquait par des mots… Tout ça lui faisait peur, tellement peur. Regina avait appelé Rumple pour lui dire qu'Elsa était en ville et aussi que Hook avait sauvé Henry. Alors comme si le passé ne comptait plus Belle et Rumple étaient venus remercier Killian.  
>Emma revenait peu à peu au présent. Elle avait devant elle ses yeux océans pleins de vie, la peur la quitta, il allait bien… Mais les murs se relevaient, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le pirate entrer dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui… Or tous les hommes qu'elle avait aimé était mort ou redevenu des enfants. Alors il allait falloir s'éloigner de lui…<em>

_Et les voilà encore une fois les yeux dans les yeux, se défiant, se jaugeant… Killian était fatigué, fatigué de pourchasser cette femme…_

*Un homme qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut, mérite ce qu'il a !*

_Allait-elle encore une fois le fuir… Il se vantait de lire en elle comme en un livre ouvert, mais à cet instant elle était inaccessible, même pour lui. Il leva alors la main légèrement, pour immédiatement frôler celle d'Emma. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était aussi proche. Emma sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité. Et Killian sut, oui il sut qu'elle allait encore fuir. Alors il anticipa la douleur, il se prépara, puis il décida que non. Non il ne la laisserait pas fuir cette fois. Il en avait marre. Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait que cette fuite en avant s'arrête, il fallait que lui aussi avance. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à attendre son bon vouloir.  
>Il était un pirate, sans navire et sans équipage, mais il demeurait un pirate. Il prenait ce qu'il voulait et s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il passait son chemin. Même s'il l'aimait plus que tout, même s'il était capable de tout abandonner pour elle, il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à l'attendre… Le temps défilé ici, ils n'étaient pas à Neverland ou dans la forêt enchantée, où le temps s'écoulait plus lentement.<br>Ils brisèrent le silence en même temps…_

**- « Il faut qu'on parle… »**

_Ils se turent immédiatement, usuellement Killian aurait donné la parole à Emma, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois il continua, implacable dans ses paroles. Sa voix était si rauque et si triste._

**- « Encore une fois tu vas prendre la fuite Swan. J'ai attendu, je t'ai prouvé que j'étais sincère. Tu sais que je tiens au gamin, à tes parents et même que j'arrive à respecter Regina et Gold. Mais ça ne te suffit toujours pas. Je le sais, je lis en toi rappelle toi. Je suis las de me battre avec toi, contre toi, pour toi. Le tout se mélange en permanence avec toi. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi… Mais ça ne suffit pas, tu vas encore fuir. Mais sache que ça sera la dernière fois, car je ne serai plus là. »**

_Emma écarquilla les yeux, était-il en train de lui mettre un ultimatum, il était sérieux, elle voyait bien. Mais comme lui elle ne réagissait jamais très bien aux ultimatums. Elle cracha furieuse._

**- « Je ne te retiens pas ! »**

_Elle sentit son propre cœur se briser alors que c'était la colère qui parlait. Elle vit le désespoir se faire dans les yeux océans de Killian et il lui répondit en un parfait écho à leurs adieux quand elle avait amené Henry à New-York._

**- « Bien. »**

_Killian était à présent fixé, il n'avait pas sa place ici, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il irait dire au revoir aux Charming et au gamin à sa sortie de l'hôpital et il s'arrangerait avec Elsa pour la suivre dans sa traversée des mondes pour retrouver sa sœur Anna.  
>Emma sortit après la réponse de Killian, elle était furieuse après ce maudit pirate, après elle-même. Et alors qu'elle passait la porte, alors que seule Elsa l'avait attendue, les larmes perlèrent sur son visage. Elsa ne comprenait pas, elle savait la puissance de l'attachement d'Emma au pirate et sa réciprocité.<br>Elsa vit par-dessus l'épaule d'Emma que Killian semblait désespéré. Elsa se fit la promesse de régler ça avant de rejoindre Anna. Car deux personnes qui s'aimaient autant ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Survivre certainement, mais pas vivre…_

_La semaine de Killian__  
>Killian passa une semaine à l'hôpital. David venait le voir tous les matins. Lui apportant des nouvelles de la ville, des progrès d'Elsa. Il évitait autant que possible de mentionner Emma. Il ne savait pas avec précision ce qui c'était passé entre son ami et sa fille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la même tristesse dans le regard des deux. Henry passait aussi tous les jours à la fin des classes, il venait avec Regina la plupart du temps. Parfois même il venait avec Belle et Rumple.<br>Puis la veille de sa sortie, elle se présenta. Royale dans sa démarche, la perfection dans la bienveillance, Killian savait qu'il n'allait pas aimé. Car si David il savait le mettre à l'écart des sujet difficiles, sa femme, Snow-White était pire qu'un chien sur un os quand elle avait quelque chose en tête. Elle l'avait appelé tous les jours, mais il n'avait qu'a raccroché quand il ne voulait plus lui répondre. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait laissé Neal à Regina, Killian se promit de faire payer cette trahison à l'Evil Queen, avant de sourire pour lui… Regina n'était plus Evil, car autrement jamais Snow ne lui aurait confié le petit Neal. Snow posa son regard émeraude sur lui et demanda d'une voix douce et bienveillante._

**- « Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, Killian ? »**

_Killian ne changeait pas de réponse depuis une semaine il avait toujours la même réponse._

**- « Je vais très bien Snow, il me tarde de me tirer d'ici. »**

_Et cette fois la réponse tomba comme si elle voulait mettre à mort une bête blessée pour qu'elle cesse de souffrir._

**- « De l'hôpital ou de Storybrooke, Killian ? »**

_Il leva son regard furieux vers elle, mais rien ne faisait réagir Snow, elle était imperméable à son ironie, imperméable à son arrogance, imperméable à tout ce qui faisait réagir David et leur fille. Non Snow était là pour lui faire dire ce qui le tuait petit à petit. Il n'y échapperait pas, il essaya pourtant._

**- « Pourquoi je vais te manquais ? »**

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un sourire navrée en lui répondant avec toujours cette putain de bienveillance qu'il avait en horreur._

**- « Arrête de jouer ce jeu Killian, toi comme moi on sait bien que je ne suis pas assez blonde pour te plaire. Alors réponds-moi… »**

_Killian grogna, il était acculé sans aucune porte de sortie, personne ne passerai le voir avant au moins 2h. Il pouvait rester silencieux, mais Killian n'était pas vraiment connu pour le fait de savoir se taire. D'une voix rauque, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir le visage de Snow qui était si semblable à celui de la femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur._

**- « De Storybrooke et de ce monde. Je croyais y avoir ma place, je croyais… Mais ce n'était que des illusions. Je voulais tellement y croire… Mais les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse. Les princesses ne tombent pas amoureuses d'un pirate handicapé… Je n'ai pas ma place ici… »**

_Snow s'approcha de lui, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Et implacable elle lui répondit._

**- « Si tu n'as pas ta place explique-moi pourquoi David passe te voir tous les jours, pourquoi Henry perd son temps pendant 2 h avec toi chaque jour, pourquoi Elsa passe chaque midi te voir et pourquoi je suis là ? Vas-y explique moi pourquoi ? »**

_Killian la regarde dans les yeux et répliqua acerbe._

**- « La pitié sans doute, vous êtes très doués pour ça vous les héros ! »**

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel, vraiment agacé cette fois. Killian retient au passage qu'il a peut-être trouvé comment faire réagir la femme de David. Il jubile, mais ça ne dure pas, Snow revient à la charge. Elle est toujours aussi calme._

**- « Le problème tu vois, Killian, c'est que tu le veuille ou non, toi aussi tu es un héros. Tu es le premier ami que David se fait sans mon intermédiaire, tu es la première personne à qui Henry pense quand il veut aller se balader sans ses mères, car il se sent en sécurité avec toi, tu donnes confiance à Elsa comme tu lui donnais confiance à ELLE. Pour moi tu es celui qui rend heureux mon mari, mon petit-fils. Tu es celui qui nous L'a ramené, tu nous as tous protégé pour ELLE sans aucun doute, mais tu as risqué ta vie pour nous et pour ELLE. Tu es un putain de héros Jones. »**

_Killian baisse le regard, elle ne lui laisse vraiment aucune porte de sortie. Il respire avec difficulté, évidemment que Snow L'a évoquée. Comme un chien sur un os, Snow ne lâchait jamais rien._

**- « Vas-tu vraiment renoncer à ta fin heureuse sur des paroles dictées par la colère ? Vas-tu vraiment nous tourner le dos alors que tu sais parfaitement, que le véritable amour est une chose rare ? Que jamais tu ne pourras LA sortir de ta tête et de ton cœur ? »**

_Killian leva les yeux vers Snow et répondit d'une voix cassé._

**- « Si avec une potion d'oubli, je redeviendrai pirate, je voguerai libre et sans attache sur les océans. Je pense que Regina ou même Rumplestinskin m'aideront pour ça… »**

_Snow accusa le coup, il avait vraiment pris sa décision. Elle savait ce qu'il en coûtait de prendre une potion d'oubli, elle plus que quiconque savait ce que le pirate devait ressentir. Alors Snow changea d'angle d'attaque, il fallait faire appel à son orgueil._

**- « Ca ne te ressemble pas Killian. Où est passé l'homme fougueux qui a hurlé vengeance plus de 300 ans ? Où est l'homme sûr de lui qui a manipulé David pour le sauver ? Où est cet homme de valeur qui jurait qu'ELLE le choisirait lui ? Où est passé ce pirate capable d'échapper à ma malédiction ? Où est passé cet homme courageux qui sans magie a tenu tête à Rumplestinskin, Cora, Regina, Pan et Zelena ? »**

_Killian soupira, cet homme était toujours là quelque part, mais étouffé par la douleur de L'avoir perdue, il ne savait plus comment le retrouver alors qu'en permanence il ne pensait qu'à ELLE. Snow réattaqua._

**- « Emma est la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, mais quand ça concerne sa vie privée c'est une calamité. Killian soit fort pour vous deux sur ce coup si, je t'en prie, pour elle et pour toi ! Je sais qu'elle t'aime autant que tu l'aime, je sais même pourquoi elle te fuit à présent. Elle te le dira sans doute si tu lui laisse la chance de s'expliquer. Killian réfléchis, si elle ne t'aimait pas pourquoi dire à Elsa qu'elle la tuerait si tu venais à nous quitter… »**

_Et alors Killian abandonna le combat, les paroles de Snow éveillèrent en lui l'espoir, ce fichu espoir qu'il avait perdu. Car le bonheur il ne l'avait pas connu depuis des siècles, son cœur c'était obscurcit pendant 3 siècles. Puis ELLE et Snow avaient débarqué et la lumière c'était faites de plus en plus vive dans son cœur, puis dans son esprit quand il avait compris qu'il L'aimait. Et alors il murmura._

**- « Un homme qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut, mérite ce qu'il a. »**

_Snow lui sourit avec douceur et répondit._

**- « Alors Capitaine, on abandonne ou on se bat ? »**

_Killian lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et répondit._

**- « Je n'abandonne jamais sans un dernier combat, votre majesté. »**

_Snow le laissa alors se reposer, lui promettant qu'elle et David le soutiendrait dans ce dur combat contre les peurs d'Emma. Le lendemain matin il allait sortir et il appréhendait de croiser Emma._

_La semaine d'Emma__  
>Elsa ne disait rient, elle suivait Emma telle une ombre. Ses mains toujours croisées sur ses jambes. Quand elles arrivèrent sur le Parking, Emma avait cessé de pleurer. Mais Elsa comprit en un seul regard qu'il était préférable de ne pas parler de ça pour le moment. Emma déposa la reine d'Arendelle à l'hôtel de Granny. Puis elle prit la direction du port, elle avait besoin de réfléchir.<br>Killian avait était ferme, il partirait, elle le savait. Son cœur se brisa, elle avait du mal à respirer. Lui aussi l'abandonnait, mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Il avait tout donné pour elle, sa maison et même sa vie s'il avait fallu. Il ne demandait rien de bien compliqué, juste qu'elle lui montre un peu son affection. Car elle savait que le pirate se serait contenter du peu qu'elle était capable de donner. Car Killian la connaissait, il la connaissait parfaitement. Les larmes encore…. Des larmes de rages mais aussi de désespoirs, elle allait le perdre à causes de ses peurs. Car Killian était fatigué de se battre contre des moulins à vents comme Don Quichotte, et il avait raison. Une présence silencieuse s'assit à côté d'elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux, elle savait qui c'était. Elles avaient passé assez de temps à se battre pour reconnaître la silhouette de Regina. La voix froides de la reine retentit alors dans le silence de la nuit, brisant la bulle de douleur d'Emma, la rendant alors beaucoup plus concrète._

**- « Emma, ne faites pas la même erreur que moi. Ne laissez pas vos peurs vous priver de votre fin heureuse. Si j'étais entrée dans cette auberge, si je n'avais pas eu peur, Robin et moi serions ensemble, Marian n'aurait jamais était un problème. Je ne vais pas mentir, je voulais vous voir blesser comme vous m'avez blessé. Mais très sincèrement, ça ne me réjouis pas du tout. Alors réfléchissez, est ce que la peur, l'orgueil et les préjugés, sont assez important pour renoncer au grand amour… »**

_Regina était partie sans même laisser le temps à Emma d'assimiler ses propos. Elle avait fait assez de bonne action pour aujourd'hui pensa Regina. Emma rentra alors et se couche, le cœur lourd comme une pierre. Cette nuit-là, elle rêva encore, et pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, à un certain pirate qui la rendait heureuse et épanouie. Il faisait partit de sa maison il en était même les fondations à vrai dire.  
>Elle se réveilla avec les larmes aux yeux, mais refoula très rapidement ses sentiments. Montant brique par brique les murs autour de son cœur. Killian avait pris sa décision, elle devait la respecter… Il était 9h quand elle passa la porte du commissariat, son père était là. Il avait la mine des mauvais jours, elle comprit rapidement que David était allé voir Killian. Il ne lui fit aucun reproche, il ne demanda pas d'explication. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Alors Emma se sentit étouffer à nouveau, elle regarda son père dans les yeux et répondit.<em>

**- « Je prends ma semaine, il faut que je m'occupe d'Elsa, mais avant il faut que je parle à maman. »**

_Mary-Margaret était sa meilleure amie, alors il était naturel qu'elle ait besoin de parler à Snow pensa David. Son père lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui dit de faire attention à elle.  
>Emma débarqua alors dans le loft de ses parents, sa mère s'occuper de Neal et sans préambule elle raconta à Snow tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti la veille et elle finit par les dernier échange avec Killian sans oublier le conseil de Regina. Snow était resté silencieuse, prenant note de chaque info. Alors qu'Emma terminait son long monologue elle leva les yeux vers sa mère qui implacable lui répondit un seule phrase de trois mots.<em>

**- « Regina a raison. »**

_Elle avait dit ça en douceur, tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Elle connaissait Emma, elle savait à quel point il était dur pour sa fille de parler de ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas la noyer sous des conseils, cela ne ferait que fuir Emma. Mais il y avait une personne que Snow pouvait faire réagir, c'était Killian. Il était 11h quand Emma quitta Snow et frappa à la porte d'Elsa. Cette dernière s'excusa mais lui dit qu'elle allait voir si le Capitaine Jones allait mieux. Emme ferma les yeux, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait son nom. Alors que la reine d'Arendelle s'en allait voir le pirate, Emma squatta le Granny's où elle prit un chocolat chaud surmonter de crème et de cannelle.  
>Ruby l'observait silencieusement, Snow lui ayant demandé de veiller autant que possible sur sa fille. Emma regardait sa tasse sans la voir, elle était dans ses pensées, très loin de Storybrooke. Elle était plongée dans un regard océan ou elle avait tellement vu d'émotions dedans. Elle y avait vu le mensonge, la vérité, la douleur, l'incompréhension, la colère, l'amour, la dévotion et enfin le désespoir… Elle ferma les yeux, plus jamais elle ne reverrait ce regard ni ce maudit pirate à qui ses yeux appartenaient. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour d'Elsa qui s'assit en face d'elle en disant simplement.<em>

**- « Il reprend des forces »**

_La voix de la reine d'Arendelle était enjouée, ce qui rendit Emma d'humeur encore plus morose et elle lui répondit._

**- « Tant mieux pour lui. »**

_Elsa tiqua, elle savait pourtant qu'Emma aimait le pirate. Elle pouvait même dire que même son amour pour Anna ne valait pas l'attachement d'Emma au pirate. Mais Elsa ne voulait pas blesser la femme qui lui avait proposé de l'aide.  
>Tous les après-midi Emma et Elsa travaillaient sur le contrôle de leur magie sous la surveillance de Rumplestinskin les trois-quarts du temps.<br>La veille de la sortie du pirate de l'hôpital, alors que normalement Regina devait les encadrer, Emma fut surprise de voir arriver M. Gold. Inquiète pour son fils elle demanda._

**- « Il y a un souci avec Henry ? »**

_Rumplestinskin fit un sourire en coin et répondit._

**- « Non miss Swan, votre fils est en parfaite santé. Mais Regina a du garder votre petit frère. Votre mère a voulu s'assurer que le pirate était vraiment en état de partir. »**

_Il jouait parfaitement sur les mots, car il fallait être totalement aveugle et sourd pour ne pas comprendre que ces deux idiots s'aimaient profondément. Mais trop aveuglés par leurs orgueils et leurs préjugés, ils étaient en train de ruiner leur fin heureuse.  
>Emma qui pourtant contrôlait plutôt bien ses émotions et sa magie eut une réaction complètement surprenante en entendant ça. Elle fit apparaître dans ses mains un miroir et ce dernier lui montra l'image de Killian au travers des yeux de sa mère alors qu'elle murmurait.<em>

**- « Partir… »**

_Emma remarqua qu'il semblait moins fatigué, il avait le regard si désespéré. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'être arrogant et détaché, Emma voyait bien ce que son pirate voulait cacher. Elle n'entendait pas les paroles elle ne voyait que la réaction de Killian. Son cœur se brisa quand il arrêta de cacher son désespoir. Elle lui avit fait ça, elle était la seule responsable… Une larme perla sur sa joue. Elsa posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma. Elle prit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes. Peut-être qu'encore une fois leur magies pourraient s'allier. Et le son sortit du miroir quand Killian prit la parole._

**- « Si avec une potion d'oubli, je redeviendrai pirate, je voguerai libre et sans attache sur les océans. Je pense que Regina ou même Rumplestinskin m'aideront pour ça… »**

_Emma leva alors ses yeux vers Gold, il regardait les deux blondes avec stupéfactions. Elles étaient semblables sur bien des points et chacune renforcée les pouvoir de l'autre. Pourtant il n'avait pas peur, car il savait que les deux jeunes femmes étaient fondamentalement bonnes. Il répondit à la question implicite d'Emma._

**- « Miss Swan, peut-on vraiment laisser un homme qui perd son véritable amour partir en mer sans lui offrir l'oubli pour vivre… »**

_Alors ainsi Killian avait raison pensa Emma, le Crocodile aiderait Hook. Cela la rassura autant que ça l'effraya, car Killian ne se souviendrait plus d'elle. Son propre égoïsme la dégoûta mais alors la voix de sa mère retentit au travers du miroir. Sa mère faisait appel à toutes les valeurs que Killian avait défendues pendant ses siècles d'existence. Emma sentait les murs se baisser alors qu'il ne répondait pas, l'avait-elle donc tellement blessé pour qu'il renonce à qui il était. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Emma cessa de respirer en attendant la réponse de son pirate alors que sa mère venait de lui demander de ne pas abandonner, et elle entendit la phrase murmurer par celui qu'elle aimait. Pas très certaine de ce que ça signifiait elle remercia sa mère de la demande suivante, et enfin il fit une réponse claire. Il allait encore se battre pour elle, contre elle et avec elle. Son cœur se gonfla alors d'amour. Son pirate, son Killian ne l'abandonnait pas. Alors elle croisa le regard d'Elsa. Avant même que la reine d'Arendelle ne parle elle lâcha le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Elle leva ses yeux vers Rumplestinskin, mais ce fut la voix d'Elsa qui brisa le silence. Elle avait décidait que le temps était venu de briser les dernières peurs d'Emma._

**- « Tu sais la première fois ou nous avons uni nos magie, j'ai était submergé par l'amour que tu as pour certaines personnes dans cette ville. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait bien plus simple de les extériorisés dans une certaine mesure, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai réussi à contrôler mes pouvoirs cette semaine. Cette confiance que toi et Killian avait en moi m'a donné l'impression que je pouvais tout faire. La peur n'empêche pas le malheur, mais le bonheur, peu importe le temps qu'il dure est toujours à prendre. »**

_Rumplestinskin jugea la réflexion de la reine d'Arendelle sage. Alors Emma les regarda tour à tour et accusa le coup, ils s'étaient tous arrangés pour que les choses s'arrangent avec le pirate. Elle leur sourit pourtant et le planta là. Elle courru vers sa voiture jaune, elle se dirigea vers l'hôpital. En arrivant elle demanda à Whale si Killian pouvait sortir ce soir. Il lui dit qu'il s'arrangerait. Alors elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle avait quitté 7 jours plus tôt._

Il était 15h30 quand la porte de la chambre de Killian s'ouvrit. Il dormait. La conversation avec Snow avait été émotionnellement fatiguante. Puis il savait qu'Henry ne passerait pas avant 17h. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il se retourna pour voir qui était venu le voir et l'acier rencontra l'océan. Il s'assit dans son lit, Emma s'approcha. En même temps ils soufflèrent

**- « Pardonnes moi… »**

_Killian se tut laissant Emma continuer. Elle s'assit face à lui, ne rompant jamais le contact entre leur regard._

**- « J'ai un fichu caractère, tu avais raison, j'allais encore te fuir. Mon père m'a abandonné, j'ai abandonné Henry, Graham est mort, August est redevenu un enfant, Neal m'a trahi et est mort… Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas Killian. Je t'ai… »**

_Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Killian étant sur les siennes. Il l'embrassé avec fougue, avec frustration, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se surprit à répondre de a même façon à son baiser. On les avait privés d'oxygène pendant une semaine, et ils reprenaient leurs souffles ainsi. Quand Killian rompit le baiser il prit la parole dans un murmure, pour qu'elle force son attention sur ses paroles, qu'elle comprenne la véracité de ses propos._

**- « Sept jours en enfer, pour une éternité de bonheur, j'achète. Tu ne me perdras pas Emma, pas avant un bon siècle au moins ! Et si tu fuis je te retiendrai toujours. Moi aussi je t'aime au fait… »**

_Alors ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, Henry passa avec Regina vers 17h30. Regina allait sortir quand Emma s'approcha d'elle et elle lui murmura à l'oreille._

**- « Tu avais raison, la peur n'est pas une bonne raison. L'affaire Elsa est presque réglée, demain on s'attaque au cas Marian. Tu as droit à ta fin heureuse Regina. »**

_Toute rancœur avait quitté le visage de la mère adoptive d'Henry, elle remercia Emma d'un sourire, puis embarqua Henry avec elle. Whale passa en disant que Killian pouvait sortir._

_Une fois n'est pas coutume tout le monde se retrouva au Granny's pour dîner ce soir-là. Emma souriait en s'amusa de la famille qui était la sienne, Rumple, Régina, Belle Snow, David, Henry, Elsa et Ruby. Bonjour l'équipe de bras cassé au passé trouble, et pourtant c'est ici que se trouvait son foyer. Et quand elle croisa deux yeux océans, elle se dit que son avenir il était dans le regard de Killian…_


End file.
